Forest Child
by MKNK
Summary: Moriko was just an ordinary girl that is until her father left when she was only three. 13 years have pasted and Moriko's life becomes an endless roller coaster of joy and sorrow. Will she ever break free or is she doomed to a life of sorrow? M for safety
1. Introduction

Yeah! My first real fanfict!

'' are thoughts

"" is a song because I like inputting songs as it can give you more insight on how the character's feeling at that moment.

------Is a location skip in the fanfict. Sometimes it'll be a time skip inside the chapter but very rarely.

**Introduction: Burn**

A teenage girl with green pants that reached her knees, a plan white shirt and brown ankle boots was running out of the academy building for home. Her flaming red hair was in a ponytail that reached her waist and her brown eyes framed with glasses shinned with joy. Her fellow students all waved and smiled at her as she past by. Every once in a while one of them would give her a joyful "Happy birthday". This was Kamo Moriko, a girl who as of that day was 13 who was training to be a ninja at the very top of her class. Most in the academy admired and respected her despite the fact that she wasn't much for strength but they didn't know about her father. She opens the door to the big house she lived in and was greeted by a small boy with brown hair with red highlights, which just barely touch his shoulders and green eyes. He wore blue shorts, a brown shirt and blue sandal like shoes.

Boy: Hi sis! What'd you learn today!

Moriko: Huh? Oh, hi Arata. Sorry, I have no time to talk; I just came to get a bite to eat before I go back out to training.

Arata: Can I come to?

Moriko: This is serious, Arata! I need to work hard to stay at the top! Last time I took you with me you almost burn the place down!

She runs off to the room to her left, which was a beautiful kitchen. A tall woman with flaming red hair that reached half way down her knees and green eyes looked at her and shook her head. She was wearing long brown pants, a black tank top and white shoes.

Moriko: Hi mom!

Moriko's mom: Moriko, did you forget your promise?

Moriko: My promise? I guess I did.

Her mother sighed.

Moriko's mom: You promised me you'd watched your brother why I go to work today. It's not easy for me to take care of you two with your father gone. I need to go, your snack is on the table.

She starts leaving the room but pauses at the doorway.

Moriko's mom: Oh, and honey, please, this time if he asked about your father don't say such bad things.

Moriko: But it's true! He's a cruel man who ran off and became a missing-nin just because I wasn't a true Kamo!

Moriko's mom: Moriko, please. It's all he has. You know none of the kids will play with him; they think he's cursed. Not to mention with you busy at the academy and me in working in the hospital he needs something to keep him going. Believing that his father was a good man does that and he was a good man.

Moriko: Yeah maybe to you before he left.

Her mother leaves and Moriko goes to her snack. Arata walks in and she couldn't help but snap.

Moriko: I hope you're happy! Thanks to you I can't go training!

Arata: I can go with you.

Moriko: Not after last time! Plus all my friends avoid me when I'm around you!

Arata: It's okay, sis. I know why your upset and it's not your fault.

She paused in the middle of biting down on a rice ball.

Moriko: What do you know? You can't even transform yet! When I was your age I could clone myself with ease!

Arata: I can't help it if I'm not skilled like you sis, I'm cursed.

Moriko: No your not. If anyone in this village is cursed it's Naruto; even mom glares at him, Your both ignored by other. Why don't you play with him?

Arata: Are you kidding? His a prankster; I'm a good boy.

Moriko gave a slightly laugh and threw a rice ball at him and he moves quick to capture it clumsily.

Moriko: Anyways your not cursed and the proof is that mom's still around.

Arata: How's that?

Moriko: In my opinion to be cursed is to have a demon inside of you. In order for this to happen someone has to imprison the demon in a pregnant mother. This can only be done before birth. In doing so the demon drains the life force of the mother killing her as her child is born with the demon inside of it.

Arata: So then why do the other kids call me the cursed one?

Moriko: You're not cursed, just sick. They say you're cursed because your illness makes you weaker.

Arata: I'm not weak; I just have a low chakra control.

Moriko: So the doctor told you. That's true but it's because of your illness, it seems to mess with your chakra.

Arata: I still don't see why that matters, can't I train to increase my chakra.

Moriko: The more chakra you have the more it will feed. It eats as much as it can without killing you for if you die it dies.

Arata: Sis?

Moriko: What?

Arata: What exactly is it?

Moriko: Truth is noone knows. I think mom said dad had it but after ten years of killing every ANBU that has come at him I doubt it.

Arata looks down sadly.

Arata: But dad was a great ninja so maybe I can be to.

Moriko: No he wasn't! I can believe you still believe in such stories! If dad is so great why did he leave us?

Arata: Maybe he was trying to protect us. He was a great ninja why wouldn't he have enemies.

Moriko: Then why would it take them three years to find us?

Arata Maybe they didn't know where he lived until then.

Moriko: The village symbol is on the forehead protectors and even if it were true they would have destroyed the house anyways!

Arata: Your lying again.

Moriko: He abandoned us, Arata! He left because we're both a destras to the Kamo name! He's a missing-nin, not a hero!

Arata: Shut up!

Arata runs off to his room upstairs crying.

Moriko: You'll have to face the truth someday, little brother.

She sneaks off to go training.

Moriko walked home after training feeling still kind of mad but not as bad as before. A deep sigh escaped her lips; her mother would be home by now so she knew she would be in trouble. She looked up as she felt warmth on her face.

Moriko: Oh no! MOM! ARATA!

She runs in as she finds the house on fire.

Moriko: Mother! MOTHER!

She paused, her heart pounding fast as she heard her mother scream in pain. She looked into the living room to see that it was to late; her mother was burning alive and even if she could get her out she would still die.

Moriko: 'I can't waste time when she's already lost. I must find Arata, it's the way she would want it.' Good-bye mom! I love you!

She runs around until she gets into the back yard to find him trapped in a circle of flaming derby.

Moriko: ARATA!

Arata: Sis, where's-mom?

Moriko: She's lost! Now take my hand, quickly!

Moriko reaches into the flames and pulls him off. She examines him really quickly to see that his legs were badly burned.

Moriko: 'He won't be able to walk.' Hang on! I'm going to carry you!

She moves him so that he was shielded by her arms and ran out into the front yard away from the flames and falls to her knees as she places him down.

Moriko: Arata, are you okay?

Arata: I'm sorry, sis. It was my fault. I started training in the back yard and my jutsu hit the back on accident. I won't be a burden to you anymore I guess. Goodbye, sis. Even if you always lied about dad and yelled at me, I still love you.

Moriko: Arata? ARATA!

She cries as she realizes he was dead. Suddenly she starts coughing. Gazing at the spot she coughs on and is filled with a mix of terror and relief.

Moriko: 'Blood! So ends the Kamo children who could never live up to their clan name.'

She falls over and falls asleep as a scream reaches her ears.

You like? Next chapter will be up really soon. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Yeah! Next chapter and my first song! It's my own creation but I still don't have a name for it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Life After Death**

It's three years later and Moriko walks slowly down the hall of the academy. The only real change was that she was a little taller and had starting growing breast.

Moriko: 'I failed again; I could tell from the look on IrukaSensei's face. He looked so sad. Oh well, other year of Naruto disrupting my studies in class.'

Voice: MorikoChan! Hey! Wait!

Moriko turned around to see Iruka chasing after her.

Moriko: I know! I failed again! I'm sorry; I will try harder, IrukaSensei.

Iruka: No need, you passed.

He held out a forehead protector.

Moriko: Really?

Iruka: Yeah, you finally did it. I knew you could do it.

Moriko: But, you looked so sad back there.

Iruka: I did? I guess it's because it's hard to let go such a good student after three years. 'She saw that? At least she knows I'll miss having her in class.'

"Hey, you ever realize that we have a lot in common. Both alone in this messed up world. No a single shoulder to cry on. When I first looked in your eyes, my heart twirled."

Moriko: I guess, I won't see you very much anymore.

Iruka: No, just when you go to be assigned missions with your team, and maybe around the village. 'That's it, just keep smile and she'll have no idea how badly you'll miss her.'

"Can't you see it, I love you. I just can't get my words out. It seemed strange at first but we're so very comparable. Look in my eyes it's true. It's something you shouldn't doubt. Just thinking about your true smile is unbearable."

Moriko: 'He's hiding behind that smile again. Doesn't he know that the rumors made me look closer at his actions even if it was Naruto who started them.' I finally did it. Oh! I need to tell mom and Arata!

"That smile on your face, is it for me? Can't you see, that smile makes my heart soar up above? You're just too blind to see. When will I have the courage to say that it's you I love?"

She grabbed the forehead protector and took off with a wave goodbye.

Iruka: And there she goes with that beautiful smile of hers; it's so much prettier when it's not being used as a mask.

"I watch as you go again. You don't know how it breaks my heart in two. I try to scream it out that I love you but I fail in shame. I was the one who looked over you as you grew."

He let's out a sigh.

Iruka: I'm glad she has such distaste for Naruto or she might have figured it out by now that he was telling the truth when he said I was starting to like her as more then a student.

"Can't you see it, I love you. I just can't get my words out. It seemed strange at first but we're so very comparable. Look in my eyes it's true. It's something you shouldn't doubt. Just thinking about your true smile is unbearable."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moriko runs around the village until she reaches the cemetery. She slows down and walks down and reaches two graves side by side. Kneeling down, she ties the forehead protector around her neck and cries, looking at the grave of her brother and mother.

Moriko: Look guys, I did it. I'm a ninja now. I'm really starting to think that Naruto was telling the truth when he said Iruka-sensei had a crush on me. He looked so sad; I could see it behind his smile. The problem is I think I forgot how to love. I've been alone for three years nursing away so much pain. Momma, Arata, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you.

Voice: Hey! I thought I'd find you here.

Moriko: Huh?

She looks behind her to see a girl with boy cute brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a tight tan shirt, tight blue shorts and classic sandals.

Moriko: 'Oh, great.' Hello, YukiChan.

Yuki grinned evilly. She was Moriko's cousin and the most prideful Kamo you'd ever see.

Yuki: He actually passed you? Ha! The village must be getting desperate if they're letting you be a Genin. Everyone knows I'm prefect and will not only pass top of my class next year but will be the first female Hokage!

Moriko: 'If that were to ever happen this village would be ruins the second the 5th retires.' Goes to show I'm not as weak as you thought.

Yuki: Yeah right! Uncle Daiki left you because all you have a Kamo are you're eyes and they're framed with glasses. You could at least dress like us.

Moriko: Excuse me for not being vane like everyone else in my clan.

Yuki: How dare you! I'll teach you to disrespect me you wimp!

Moriko jumped up.

Moriko: No! Not here! It's disrespectful to the dead around us!

Yuki: Fine! I'll just get you another day! See you, wimp!

She disappears.

Moriko: 'Show off.' Sorry guys. Oh! The sun is setting! I need to get home now! Bye!

She takes off to an area that you could say was the bad side of the village. She walks in and is greeted by a kitten with silver fur.

Moriko: Hello, Gina. How's my little kitty.

Gina meows and crawls into the bed Moriko had made for her next to her own.

Moriko: Good idea. It is pretty late.

As she changes she looks around at the apartment she lived in. It was old and rickety from age. True, it was a bad place to live but it was the best she could do with the little amount of money her mother's clan would give her each month for staying away from them. She sighs.

Moriko: 'I'm so unwanted. Gina's the only thing I have now. The Kamo's say I'm not one of them and the Ito's say I'm cursed.' Good night, Gina.

She lies down and falls asleep on.

At first I wasn't going to have Iruka like her but it was just so cute picturing them together. I still don't know whether to have Moriko like him back though.

Iruka: Say what? Th-Then she sees me only as friend.

Me: That's the way it's going, unless enough people tell me to do the pairing.

Iruka: Please! I want to be with Moriko!

Me: 0.0

Moriko: Hurry up before IrukaSensei cracks!

Me: Here's a summary of the next chapter. Iruka never wanted to tell her, but deep down he's in love with Moriko. When it comes time to assign teams will he have the courage to take her aside and tell her and if so will she like him back? I don't know! I have writer's block! That's why your reviews decide!

Iruka: What? Wait! I'm not ready.

Me: You'd better be because it's you're last chance, sensei! Next time; Moriko's New Team!

Iruka: Why'd I have to let it slip out in front Naruto?

Moriko: Don't miss it now.


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter in my story. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Moriko wouldn't be an OC.

**Chapter 2: Moriko's Team**

Moriko ran into the classroom out of breath. She was actually later then Naruto.

Moriko: I'm sorry. I was trying to stop Gina from following me but she's excited to see whom I'll be teamed up with.

Iruka: Gina?

Moriko: Yeah. She's my kitten.

She turns to make the silver kitten on her shoulder more visible.

Moriko: It's not a problem is it?

Iruka: Not at all. Why would it be when I let Akamaru in on the classes?

Moriko: 'Oh no, Akamaru! I don't know how Gina will react to dogs!'

To late, Gina had jumped off her shoulder and headed straight for the dog.

Moriko: Ah! Bad, Gina! Get back here!

Kiba laughed as Akamaru walked over to Gina out of curiosity.

Kiba: Don't worry; I think Akamaru like her.

Moriko carefully picks up Gina who meows in protest.

Moriko: Okay! Gees!

She puts her back down and watches as she plays with Akamaru. She couldn't help but laugh.

Moriko: Who would have thought it?

She decided to sit next to Kiba as she didn't want to stray from Gina and there was no way Gina was leaving Akamaru anytime soon.

Kiba: Yeah, cats and dogs rarely get along but it looks like Akamaru has already taken a shine to Gina.

Moriko: It's kind of funny because Gina's name means silver and Akamaru means red.

Kiba smiled at her suddenly noticing something he never had before.

Kiba: 'Is it just me or is Moriko unusually beautiful today?'

Moriko: Are you okay? Hello? Kiba?

Kiba: Huh? Oh, yeah! Just fine.

No one noticed as Iruka glared at Kiba a bit envious. He could tell what was going on though it only seemed natural; Akamaru liked Gina so of course Kiba would in turn like Gina's owner. It was just like those two.

Iruka: Would you two please pay attention?

Moriko: Oh! Sorry, IrukaSensei!

Iruka: Now then. Squad 2; Kamo Moriko, Tanaka Etsuko, and Sato Daiki.

Moriko: 'I'm not with Kiba then. Sorry, Gina.'

Kiba: 'Drat it! I'm not with Moriko.'

All of a sudden a girl in brown shorts, a green shirt and the classic blue sandals came up behind Moriko and grabbed her.

Girl: MorikoSan! Yeah, you're on my team!

Moriko: S-San! 'No one's ever called me that before!'

Girl: Yeah. I'm Etsuko; I'm a big fan of yours.

Moriko: Fan!

Moriko looked at the girl with shoulder length dark blue hair and gray eyes carefully. Before they had a chance to talk further, a boy that looked between Moriko and Etsuko's age jumped to his feet after over hearing them. He was wearing blue shorts, white shoes and a red shirt.

Boy: Wait a minute; you're teaming me up with the wimp and her wannabe? I'm to good for them, you know that, IrukaSensei!

Moriko: 'There's that word again; wimp.'

Etsuko: Wimp? Wimp? How dare you call her a wimp!

Iruka: EtsukoChan, DaikiKun! Don't tell me you two are having problems as well.

Daiki: There's no way I'm fighting on the same side as the class wimp and her wanna-be!

Iruka: That attitude is one of the reasons why I paired you up with them. You think you're to good to fight anyway but alone but that's not true. Also Moriko uses her brain why you use your strength, its balance.

Etsuko: Yeah, Ying and Yan!

Daiki: That's Yin and Yang!

Etsuko: Oh yeah.

Moriko: That's enough! I don't need someone else fighting for me! He called me a wimp and I will respond to it if anyone!

She storms out with everyone looking at her in shock.

Sakura: Wow, normally she's so quite.

Iruka: 'MorikoChan.' That's all. You'll meant you're new sensie's after lunch.

He waits for them all to leave before taking off in search of Moriko. He felt relieved to find her not to far away up in a tree.

Iruka: MorikoChan, come down. T-There's something I must tell you.

She sighs but jumps down.

Moriko: I'm sorry, IrukaSensei. I just couldn't take it.

Iruka: That's not what I'm here about. We may never see each other again so there's something I must let you know.

Moriko: Yes?

Iruka: M-MorikoChan, I-I think I'm in love with you.

Moriko stares in shock.

Moriko: 'What Naruto said was true!'

Iruka: I understand if you don't feel the same.

She was to shock to hear what he said. Before he could say another word, she ran off. She didn't know why, her mind just said run! Iruka stood there, crushed.

Iruka: She must really hate me to run off like that.

The whole Akamaru and Gina thing was from my friend Billy. I told him what I had plan with Gina and this is how it went; "She'd be cute with the dog guy." "Huh?" "The dog that turns into a human." "Oh! Kiba and he's dog?" "Yeah, them. That would be so cute; the cat and dog united in love." Yeah, he's trying to get into Naruto for me so he's still learning the names. I thought of this and ended up agreeing. It is cute; isn't it? Anyways, next time on Forest Child!

Moriko: I'm late! Why did I have to run off?

Iruka: I take full responsibility for that.

Me: Moriko's flight of shock has made her late to meet her sensei. All she can think of is hoping he won't be mad but when she gets there she'll be in for a surprise. Next time; Meet You're Sensei!

Etsuko: How exciting!

Daiki: Let's just get on with it.


	4. Chapter 3

Man! Would someone review! I'd rather someone said something really mean that look and see no reviews at all! Come on, review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Moriko and her team.

**Chapter 3: Meet Your Sensei**

Moriko: Ah man, I'm so late!

She dashes down the hall when suddenly.

Moriko: Ouch! Oh! I'm so sorry! I…huh?

She looks up to see a Jounin looking back down at her. She couldn't help but feel awed by how mysterious he looked in his mask, silver hair and his forehead protector covering his left eye.

Jounin: You're also late for meeting your team?

Moriko: Y-Yeah. I'm Kamo Moriko

Jounin: Kakashi, it's good to meet you, MorikoChan. Mind if I escort you?

Moriko: N-Not at all.

She walks slowly down the hall with him and starts to here voices from the classroom they were heading for.

Esuke: Sensei, aren't you going to stop him?

Voice: He's not my problem; let his sensei handle it.

Daiki: Arg! Where is she! She's always late! If it wasn't for Naruto she'd be last!

Naruto: Hey!

Moriko: I can't believe he brought that up so loudly.

They reach the door, which was slightly opened.

Moriko: 'Oh no! It could only be one of Naruto's pranks!'

Kakashi: Normally I would say ladies first but…

He opens the door and an eraser falls on his head.

Moriko: 'I knew it!' Naruto!

Daiki: There you are!

Naruto: Yeah! Got you! That's what you get for being late!

Sakura: I tried to stop him, sensei! I would never do something like that. 'Yeah! Bulls eye!'

Kakashi picks up the eraser.

Kakashi: Let's see. My impression of you three; I hate you.

The other Jounin laughed.

Jounin: Good to see you two finally showed up. From what I've heard Moriko would be better suited for your team. Well, come on you three.

Moriko: Can't we take a quick break first? I ran almost the whole way here.

Sensei: Just for that we're taking a hike.

Daiki: Fine by me, KentaSensei but I think the two wimps might have trouble keeping up.

Esuke: Hey!

Kenta: That's enough! Get moving!

Kakashi: Bye, MorikoChan, maybe I'll see you again.

Moriko: Goodbye, KakashiSan..

As they walked away from the academy, Esuke gave her a weird look.

Moriko: What?

Esuke: MorikoSan and KakashiSan sitting in a tree!

Moriko: Esuke!

Kenta: Enough! Now, where were you MorikoChan?

Moriko: It's kind of embarrassing.

Esuke: It has to do with IrukaSan, doesn't it? I can tell because he seemed very sad when he came back to class after lunch.

Moriko: Yeah, he told me that he loved me. I was to shock to think. I just ran.

Esuke: Oh, that explains it.

Kenta: You two can chat away about your love lives later. Just keep walking.

Sorry, that's all I could think of! Moriko meant Kakashi! Yeah! Kakashi rocks! Yeah, I know Kenta is strict. When Moriko first showed him to me I was scared then I learned more about him and, well, you'll see.  I'm already tired of the next times so that's it. If you like the next time put in a review and I might do them again.


	5. Chapter 4

Why won't you all review? Is it that bad? It's really killing me to have a single review so please review! I recently realized that I forgot to describe Kenta and where Daiki and Etsuko's forehead protectors are which I hate myself for. To save time I'm just going to say right now that Etsuko's is around her waist and Daiki's is on his right arm. Since I have yet to describe Kenta I'll just throw his into his description in this chapter. This chapter has a nice twist I think you will enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 4: Kenta's Challenge**

Kenta: Halt! Okay, squad 2, introductions!

Moriko stared questioningly at her sensei. She had been rushed the whole hike, not to mention distracted with worry from where Gina had disappeared to, but now that they had stopped she had a good look at him. He wore the classic Jounin uniform with his forehead protector tied to his left leg parallel to where his kunai were kept. His red hair was allowed to fly around his shoulders and into his handsome, deep blue eyes. Moriko's thought broke off as Etsuko's voice perked up from the silence.

Etsuko: What do you mean by introductions? Do you just want our names or what?

Kenta sighed.

Kenta: I'll start then. My name is Watanabe (Yes, that's a really Japanese clan name) Kenta but you'd do best to call me KentaSensei. I enjoy training, being early or at least on time, training, whipping Genin like you three into shape, and training. I hate late students…

He glared at Moriko for a moment.

Kenta: having to put up with lazy ninjas, spoiled brats, and ninjas who don't believe in their abilities. My hobby is, of course, training. My goal is to train you three to be the best ninja you all can be. Now, who's next?

Daiki: Sato Daiki's my name. I enjoy training, disposing of the weak and my siblings. Things I hate; Late, lazy, and/or spoiled people, and my parents. My hobbies are training and caring for my siblings. My goal is life is my own business.

Etsuko: Oh! My turn! Tanaka Etsuko's my name and being tough is my game. I like MorikoSan, my mother, my baby sister and someone else that I can't say. I hate people who make fun of the ones I love, snobs who think they're better then everybody else, and bullies. Swimming, eating, dancing, and reading are what I enjoy in my free time. My goal in life is to be like MorikoSan!

Moriko: You wouldn't if you knew me better. I guess that leaves me. I'm Kamo Moriko. I like my cat Gina, and training. I hate rude people, bullies, snobs, people who call me weak and/or wimp and my father. Hobbies? I guess reading, caring for Gina and tracking down my father. My goal in life is to be a true Kamo.

Kenta: Interesting; it's seems all of you involve your family in life one-way or the other. Now, who knows where we are?

Moriko closed her eyes hoping for a clue and found it hearing water. She looked around and noticed the back of a mountain.

Moriko: We're in a clearing between the Hokage Monument and the river, aren't we?

Kenta: Very good, MorikoChan. Remember this spot; we meet here tomorrow at dawn.

Moriko walked slowly to the clearing. She had left early to insure she wouldn't be late. She stops as she hears someone talking up ahead. Looking into the clearing from behind some tree she is shocked to find it was Kenta!

Kenta: What has gotten into me? The sparkle in the Moriko's brown eyes just melts my heart like it was nothing. Is there really such a power within her?

He sighed.

Kenta: Those beautiful locks that match my own, I can't get them out of my mind. So long and silky in the light. She is truly the angel of the forest.

Moriko wanted so badly to hear more but at that moment Daiki came into the clearing, clearing not hearing what Kenta had said, putting an end to his verbal thoughts.

Daiki: Good morning, KentaSensei.

Kenta: Ah, DaikiKun. I expected nothing less from you.

Moriko runs in, pretended she didn't hear a thing.

Moriko: Hello! Look, I'm not late!

Kenta: Very good, MorikoChan.

Moriko: Thank you, KentaSensei.

She could have sworn he smiled but if so it was to fast to tell. Etsuko stumbled in just as the sun started rising.

Etsuko: I made it! Wow! Your early, MorikoSan.

Gina suddenly runs over to Moriko from out of the forest and jumps into her shoulder.

Moriko: Gina, we've been over this; you're of no use in battle meaning I can't have you at raining. I'm sorry about my cat, Gina. I've had her since she was very little so I'm like a mother to her. Do to this she likes to follow me.

Kenta carefully picks Gina up and looks her over.

Kenta: She's very well cared for.

Moriko: Gina is all I have.

Kenta: Of course. How's this, she can come with you on missions and training but she must stay out of the way.

Moriko: Thank you, KentaSensei.

Kenta: Today you three will be running a three-stage course I set up myself. First you must follow flags I've planted in the trees, collecting them and avoiding traps along the way, to the start of the next course. The person with the most flags wins this round.

Daiki: That's it. This will be easy.

Kenta: Very well then, see you three at the first finish line. Begin!

He disappears and before you could say another word, the three were off in the forest.

Moriko: 'Something's not right. Where are the flags?' Oh!

She jumps into the tree branches to find it growing out of the tree. Looking around, she sees several like it.

Moriko: He really did plant the flags in the trees.

She takes out a kunai and uses it to cut off the flags as she hopes along the trees collecting ever flag she could spot. Unknown to her; Kenta was watching.

Kenta: 'Very good. The others are still lost be she already found out what to do. Now, let's see how she handles this.'

He caste the fear jutsu on her and falls to her knees in shock, unsure what had happened.

Moriko: 'It's a good thing I put my flags in my bag or I might have dropped them. Wh-What's that?'

She sees flames surrounding her.

Moriko: Fire!

She jumps to her feet and hears a small voice behind her.

Voice: You're so busy.

Moriko spun around to see Arata.

Moriko: What? No! You died!

Arata: Inside maybe. You're always too busy to play with me. Why? I'm your brother.

Moriko: Arata, no! No, I must be dreaming.

Arata: Sis!

She bolts her head back up to see him in flames.

Moriko: THIS ISN'T REAL!

Suddenly, it all disappeared. She recovered a quickly headed off along the trail.

Moriko: 'A fear jutsu. Very clever, KentaSensei, but not clever enough.

She reaches the mark to find Daiki angry and Etsuko clearly empty handed. Kenta looked quite pleased.

Daiki: Well, at least you didn't get any.

Moriko: Think again.

She dumps out the many flags she collected and Daiki's jaw dropped.

Daiki: No way! How did you get so many?

Kenta: She used her head like you failed to. The flags were growing in the trees so deeply you could only cut them out. MorikoChan wins the challenge of brains! Next Challenge! Not so far from here is the river. You must cross it without a bridge, boat or raft. Remember, I already tested your minds so that's not what this one is about. Begin!

He disappeared again and at once they all went for the river. Etsuko jumped in at once but both Moriko and Daiki hesitated.

Moriko: 'Oh no! I can't swim!'

Almost out of nowhere, Daiki pushed her in and she started splashing.

Moriko: No! Help! I can't swim!

Etsuko: MorikoSan!

She quickly swam back.

Etsuko: Rap your arms around my neck.

As Moriko did this, Daiki jumped in a made it to the shore. Etsuko made it quickly to the shore, pulling Moriko out first.

Daiki: I win.

Etsuko: DaikiKun, you jerk! MorikoSan could have died!

Kenta: That's why he loses.

Kenta appeared in front of them.

Kenta: I had a feeling DaikiKun would pull such a trick to get ahead of MorikoChan; that's why this was the test of heart. EtsukoChan wins this round for saving MorikoChan knowing it would mean she'd lose.

Daiki: 'Drat it! I'll beat you next round!'

Kenta: Now. Behind me you'll see a trail going up a step mountain. You're final challenge to make it to the top by noon. Begin!

He disappears again and Daiki immediately takes the lead but Etsuko pushes past him.

Etsuko: After what you did there's no way I'm letting you win, DaikiKun! No, you're not worthy of being called that! You're more like a BullyKun!

Before Daiki could respond, Moriko ran passed them so fast it was almost inhuman. Daiki took this moment to push Etsuko away and kept up to Moriko making it neck and neck.

Daiki: 'Strange, Moriko seems a little shorter. Oh well.'

Daiki grins as he sees the top near then suddenly.

Kenta: TIME!

Daiki stopped in his tracks.

Daiki: What?

Kenta walked into view off the summit.

Kenta: It's noon; your time is up but being the closest by not that much you technically win. Good job, Moriko; I'm surprised. Come, to the bottom.

All three followed him to the bottom but stopped dead when they were almost there to find a mad Moriko. Kenta, Daiki, and Etsuko looked back and forth between the two.

Moriko 2: GINA! BAD GIRL!

Gina: But mommy, I almost won.

Moriko: What did I say about calling me mommy besides; it doesn't matter if you even won.

Daiki: What the…? You mean I almost got beat by your cat?

Moriko: Yep.

Kenta: I thought you said she was of no use.

Moriko: She is, that's all she can do.

Daiki: I can't believe I was almost beaten by a cat.

Kenta; You all did very well team and I think I got code names for you to. MorikoChan, Forest of Wisdom!

Moriko: Makes sense.

Kenta: EtsukoChan, Heart River!

Etsuko: Oh! I like that!

Kenta: DaikiKun…

Daiki: I know what you're going to say so go ahead.

Kenta: BullyKun!

Etsuko and Moriko burst out laughing.

Daiki: 'I knew it.' Yeah, yeah. Very funny.

Kenta: I believe GinaChan needs a code name to.

Gina: Really?

Kenta: You are technically part of the team. Let's see; ChibiForest

Gina: Oh! I love it!

Kenta: Good. Now then, who wants some lunch.

Etsuko: Me, me, me!

Moriko: I'm quite hungry myself.

Gina: Fish.

Etsuko, Moriko, and Gina take off dragging Daiki along.

Kenta: I see why IrukaKun fell for her; that MorikoChan is truly one of a kind.

He runs over to them and they walk back to the village together.

I told you I had a plan for Gina. Isn't it cut? At first I wanted Daiki's code name to be Strength Mountain then I decided to make a funny out of it by making the BullyKun stick. Another thing that didn't go according to my original plan was Kenta's appearance. At first I wanted him to have dark blue hair but I kept picturing red hair flowing around his shoulders and in blue eyes but everything else about him was planned. It took me a while because at first I was going to the bell thing then I was like "No! I'm going to be original!" So this is what I came up with.


	6. Chapter 5

I've had so bad a writer's block but it's cured for now. I'd like to thank GearDragon-J-Takahashi for my first and so far only review on this site. I've discovered that the --- and don't come up so from now on a long line of lower case letter is scene/time change. It's also come to my attention that I did that song thing wrong so from now on songs will me in the middle. Oh and from now on _italic _also means flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; if I did there would be more stuff like the following chapter. I also don't own the song in this chapter; Untitled by Simple Plan.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Chapter 5: First Mission**

Kenta: Come on, now. What's wrong?

Etsuko: MorikoSan, we got to go in to get our first mission.

Moriko: But, IrukaSan, he's in there.

Kenta: I see.

Daiki: What should we do?

Kenta: Easy, you grab her left arm, I'll grab her right.

Moriko: What? No! You can't make me go in there! I can't!

Etsuko: You can't run forever.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Iruka: What is going on out there?

Moriko's voice: Let me go! I'm not going in there!

Iruka: 'MorikoChan!'

Kenta, Daiki and Etsuko walk in almost carrying Moriko.

Moriko: I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't!

Kenta: To late.

Moriko: Fine, then could you at least put me down?

They put her down facing Iruka but still held onto her. Moriko kept her eyes to her floor, not wanting to look Iruka in the eyes.

Kenta: Sorry about that, MorikoChan is feeling a bit aggressive today.

Hokage: I see, well then; your first mission will be to escort a Suna merchant home.

Kenta: But isn't that C rank? It's a bit much for their first mission, isn't it, Lord Hokage?

Hokage: You have some capable Genins; I think they can handle it.

Daiki: We can handle a simple escort mission.

Hokage: All right, send her in.

A woman appearing in her early twenties wearing a very fancy kimono of gold and white walked it. Her long black her and matching eyes as well as the fact that she had a gold colored fan in her hand only added to her likeliness of a princess. Kenta's eyes went wide.

Kenta: No! AkemiChan!

She looked over at Kenta and frowned as she snapped her fan shut.

Akemi: No way! I'm not letting HIM escort me home!

She pointed at Kenta with her fan.

Etsuko: Wow! You look like a princess.

Akemi: You have no idea how often I hear that.

Kenta: Well, you're as vain as ever.

Akemi: Let's just get this over with.

She storms out with them close behind. Moriko thought hard questioningly up until they reached the village gate.

Moriko: 'It seems as though they've meant but why would Kenta befriend a snob like her?'

Of course, why Moriko was thinking this, Etsuko said it out loud.

Etsuko: So, you two know each other? How?

Kenta: It's none of your business.

Akemi: Go ahead and tell them, KentaKun. Tell them about how you left me.

Kenta: Me? You're the one who left me!

Moriko: Okay, I don't usually butt in but now you've triggered my curiosity.

Kenta: Can we just get this over with? Stay close to her just not to close; I hear vanity is contagious.

They start on their journey in complete silence.

Kenta: 'That stupid little vain, rich snob! Of all things to put me through! The Hokage must have done this on purpose!'

_Kenta: Look at you, my little princess._

_Akemi: I am, aren't I? I'm the most beautiful creature in all of Suna._

_Kenta: Oh yes you are._

_Kenta was smiling and laughing on the streets of Suna with Akemi on his arm._

_Akemi: KentaKun, do you really love me?_

_Kenta: You bet I do._

_Akemi: Then take me to bed._

_Kenta: Wh-What?_

_Akemi: Did I stutter? Take me to bed._

_Her words were very forceful, as was the grip on his arm as he took her to the hotel he was staying at in the village._

Moriko: KentaSensei? KentaSensei!

Kenta: Huh? What?

Moriko: I said it's getting dark. Shouldn't we set up camp?

Kenta: Oh, yeah, of course.

He glared at Akemi as she set up a tent she had brought with her.

_Akemi: KentaKun._

_He was holding Akemi tightly after 'taking her to bed' as she kept putting it._

_Kenta: A-AkemiChan, aishiteru._

_Akemi: What?_

_Kenta: I said aishiteru; I love you._

_Akemi: I love you too, KentaKun._

Kenta: 'You told me you loved me but that just a lie!'

Moriko: KentaSensei, you okay?

Kenta: Yeah, just lost in memory.

Moriko: You can trust me, KentaSensei. Please, if it pains you so much then tell me about it. If it helps, that lady's in her tent and the others are scouting the area.

Kenta took a deep breath.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

Kenta: 'If anyone, I know I can trust MorikoChan.' It was about six years ago; I was a Genin of your age. The Hokage sent me on a mission to Suna where I first meant Akemi. She was so beautiful I couldn't help but fall. I was such a foul.

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

Moriko: If it hurts too much, you can stop.

Kenta: No, it's about time I told someone. The mission was a simple scroll deliver but we were to still stay for a few days. I spend most of my time with her. I found myself falling deeper into her laugh, her smile, those piercing eyes. When our time was up, both the Hokage and the Kazekage allowed me to stay as long as I wanted. After about two months I was walking with AkemiChan when she said, she said…

Moriko put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Moriko: It's okay; you can say it.

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Kenta: She said if I loved her I'd take her to bed. I couldn't help myself; I did it. I told her I love her and she said she loved me back but I woke up the next day and she was gone. I felt so broken, so used; I realized that the whole time all she wanted was my body.

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

Kenta started to cry as he finished. Moriko look at him sadly and took him in her arms.

Moriko: 'I can't believe this; my sensei's crying and I'm holding him. It's so weird.' It's okay, KentaSensei; it's in the past now.

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

Kenta: I gave her my heart, my soul, my virginity. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I'm such a foul.

Moriko: No you're not; a foul wouldn't have learned from his mistake, you did.

Kenta: But because of it my heart was frozen for six years.

Moriko: 'What? There's no way the man in my arms right now could ever had had a frozen heart.' So what melted it?

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Kenta: You did. I saw your smile and I saw someone worth trusting in again. It wasn't just a pretty face like AkemiChan; it was a smile for innocents and trust. One that told me you were a good girl with a big heart.

He fell asleep in her arms, exhausted from crying.

Moriko: KentaSensei.

She took out some blankets he had packed and carefully laid him on them.

Voice: MorikoSan, KentaSensei, we're back!

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Moriko turned around to see Etsuko and Daiki back.

Etsuko: The area's clear from what we've seen. What happened?

Etsuko wasn't close enough to see the tears still flowing from Kenta's eye.

Moriko: He trusted me.

They both stared at her confused.

Moriko: Get some sleep. I'll take first watch why you two rest.

Moriko was still thinking about what had happened. After that sleep would probably be impossible for her so she might as well take watch anyways.

Moriko: 'I'll take you're secret to the grave, KentaSensei. I won't let you down.'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I can't believe it! I'm almost crying over my own story! This chapter killed me but I just had to do it. I've decided it would be fun to end this chapter by telling all of you what their name's mean.

Moriko forest child 

Etsuko delightful child

Daiki great tree, great shining or great valuable.

Kenta healthy and stout

Review please.


	7. Chapter 6

I'm quite surprised. I've been checking the number of hits on my One-Shots and it seems so far more people are into MorikoKiba then MorikoKenta so I'll try to do something for those fans after the mission…maybe. I've also come up with a great new idea; from now on the scene/time changes are going to be in jumbled up letters. Every chapter will have a secret code in one of them. Tell me the code in a review (Including spaces not done in the code) and a character I created for the fanfict and I'll reply with a fact on them. If you want a specific fact them tell me in the review. I think everyone is going to enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

GJSADFKLJSIDAOJDIGJFSIJKLSGJIDRFKGJTIOJGDITDOKDSGHDVNODIGJDO

**Chapter 6: Legion of the Forest Spirit**

Moriko woke up the next morning to the sound of Etsuko laughing away.

Moriko: What? Oh no! I fell asleep!

Daiki: Don't worry, I took over for you but right now I really think you should check this out.

She stood up and gasped to see a field full of flowers. In one group she could make it saying 'Everything will be all right.'

Moriko: Wh-What? 'That's where KentaSensei was sleeping.'

Etsuko: We just woke up and it was like this.

Daiki: Yeah, it's weird. I felt so tired then I woke up and it was like this.

Kenta: It was the forest spirit.

Moriko: Sensei?

Kenta: You want to here about her?

Etsuko: You bet we do!

Kenta: All right, settle down now. It's a tale of joy and sorrow but mostly of love.

Etsuko: Tell us!

Daiki: You've got my attention.

Moriko: Please continue, KentaSensei.

Kenta: It all starts at around the time Konoha was created. There was this young girl, about MorikoChan's age, who wondered off into the forest. She got lost and couldn't find her way out so instead, she adapted to the forest. It wasn't long before, as a whole, she became a part of the forest and forgot all about the outside world until…

Etsuko: What? Until what?

Kenta: Until a young man stumbled upon her location. He didn't see her but she saw him very clearly. She fell in love with him in an instant but as she followed him to the outskirts of the forest she realized it was dieing. She was truly a part of it for without her it would be died. She cried out and the boy noticed her; it turned out to be her sweet heart from before she got lost. He tried so badly to hold her but couldn't. The forest wouldn't let them be rejoined so close to the outside world.

Etsuko: What happened?

Kenta: He went into the forest to live with her but he couldn't survive as well as her. When they knew that there was no way the forest would let them live together, he gave her a child and not even a few days later, died in her arms. When their daughter came she was born the spirit of the forest and so she herself faded away as the girl left and possessed a young girl in the village. Since that day she's been going from one girl to another, waiting for one who will have as big a heart as hers and open it to love so the girl may be released into the forest as forest spirit.

Moriko: So what happened here?

Kenta: Sometimes, when the girl she possesses falls asleep, she's sneaks out of the girl's body and do things like this. It's necessary that she do so once in a while other wise the forest will die.

Moriko: I get, it but why the message.

Kenta: Clearly who ever she is now knows us.

Etsuko: Oh! That means there's a good chance it's MorikoSan or me.

Kenta: Maybe, EtsukoChan, maybe. Okay, we should get back on the road.

Akemi: Finally. Aren't you to old for fairy tales?

Kenta: No fairy tale, the proof is right in front of you. But, enough about the spirit, let's go.

They packed and set back out.

sfkgnfskgjiofgmnidotgjklvmdklfjgidfogmndkglvbjmdgkjmnfklgjmds;gjkfjgds;glkjlfpfgjd

No sooner had they entered the village did Akemi grab Kenta.

Akemi: I know we're not on the best of terms anymore but there's something I really need to show you.

Etsuko: Hang on; where KentaSensei goes, we go!

Moriko and Daiki nodded.

Akemi: Fine you can come just be careful.

They walked around until they reached a house that looked pretty nice compared to the two rundown ones next to it.

Akemi: Prepare yourselves; this will be a shock to all of you.

She slowly opens the door and leads them into a room on the right where a young boy with messy black hair and dark blue eyes sat.

Akemi: KentaKun, meet you're son, Junko.

SDJFOKSDJFISDMNFIKENTASAFATHERSFJRJISGJFKJGSIOJGFFISGFFGSGFHJ

My first real cliffhanger! Whoa! Kenta has a son! I wanted to call him Katsu but I didn't want him to be a K name because his father is. I'm sorry about it; I got another big case of writer's block plus my revived addiction to Yaoi hasn't helped me much. So what's the deal with this Forest Spirit and who can it be? Come on; don't make me spell it out for you. You know, I really want to do a kissing scene. Memo to self; find a good time for a nice kiss. Please, review.


	8. Chapter 7

-Yawns- Man am I ever glad it's spring break. More time for fanfiction!  I know, I have no excuse for taking so long and I apologies but it doesn't really help that few people read and even fewer review. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; blah, blah, blah.

GKFJDSKLGLDJGKDFGJMNDFJGIOJGFKLJLKDSFNMKDSJCFKLMNXCVKLSF

**Chapter 7: Training Plan**

Kenta stared at the boy in disbelief. He was a father? Akemi approached the boy with care. Something about him didn't seem quite right.

Akemi: Junko, you won't believe who's here to see you.

Junko: Who?

Junko smiled excitedly and looked at the four ninjas behind his mother.

Junko: Ninja? I'm not going back to the hospital, am I?

Akemi: No, darling. See the Jounin with the red hair?

Junko: Yeah, so?

Akemi: That's you're daddy.

Junko: D-Daddy?

The boy's eyes scanned Kenta as if he was searching for something.

Kenta: I don't really know. AkemiChan, are you sure?

Akemi: I'm more then sure; I'm positive.

Junko: Could you come closer, please?

Kenta looked at him confused for a moment then he approached the boy.

Junko: Stay still, please.

Junko raised his left hand, palm out flat, which was glowing with chakra. Kenta suddenly started to glow with chakra as well but didn't move. The chakra focused on his chest then moved around Kenta's body with the movements from Junko's hand.

Moriko: 'What's he doing? It's almost as if he's scanning KentaSensei for something.'

The chakra auras faded as Junko relaxed his hand.

Junko: It's not just a trick; you really are my father!

Junko stared at him stunned for a moment before he started to cry with joy.

Junko: Daddy!

Junko jumped to his feet to try and hug him but crashed to the ground. They all gasped as they finally noticed his left leg.

Moriko: 'His leg, it's deformed!'

Akemi: Careful, Junko! You know the doctors say you shouldn't run.

Akemi helped him up careful and hands him a crutch laying down near by.

Junko: I can't help it! It's really him! It's my dad!

Kenta walked slowly over Junko and hugged him.

Kenta: My son.

Etsuko: Um, could someone explain this to me, please?

Akemi torn Kenta and Junko apart.

Akemi: Junko, why don't you go and play with daddy's friends

Junko: Do I have to? I want to talk to daddy.

Akemi: You can talk to daddy soon but right now I need to talk to daddy alone.

Junko: Okay.

Junko limped off into another room with Moriko, Daiki, and Etsuko close behind. Kenta's face held a mixed of joy and confusion.

Kenta: Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Akemi: Oh, that would have been a lovely letter. "Dear KentaKun, sorry I left you alone after I convinced you to have sex with me. By the way, I'm pregnant with your child."

Kenta: I see. So, what's up with him?

Akemi: Something went wrong before he was born but the doctors are still unsure what. He was born with his left leg useless but they were astounded when they discovered his body made up for him by having an increase in chakra. He can do many things even I can't do and yet he can barley walk. It's ironic.

Kenta: I see. Why did you leave me anyways? I thought you loved me.

Akemi: I did but I knew you couldn't stay in Suna. You're a ninja of Konoha and you belong there. I decided that night that the only way that you would leave is if I left you.

Kenta: You tricky little devil you. Why didn't just ask me to go home?

Akemi: How could I? I'm just glad to have the honor of carrying you're son.

Kenta: Then you really do love me?

Akemi: Of course I do. Do you still love me?

Kenta looked at her but then looked down sadly.

Kenta: I'm sorry, Akemi. Those feelings faded away six years ago. Now if you excuse me I need to check into a hotel and start training my team.

fgnjfdkskdjgrigfgvmdfgmdogkdfpoorakemikhmjgokfogkfdglfdvfopggkfdgodkpogklhjdfh

Etsuko: So what's the plan?

Kenta had taking them out to an oasis in the sand dunes.

Kenta: This.

He takes out three necklaces that had what looked like one-third of a triangle on it. One was blue (Thank my mom for that.), another red and the last green. He gave the blue to Daiki, the red to Etsuko and the green to Moriko.

Moriko: What are these?

Kenta: Triangles of unity. Blue is power, red is heart, and green is wisdom. You're goals for training is to earn the whole triangle. DaikiKun, I want you to start with heart.

Daiki: Nani?

Kenta: EtsukoChan, I want you and MorikoChan to work together on power.

Etsuko: Why?

Moriko: We can't work on power alone, the best way to increase our strength is to spar together.

Etsuko: Good point but how do you expect BullyKun to train his strength in heart?

Kenta: Easy, by spending time with you, EtsukoChan.

Etsuko and Daiki: Nani!

Daiki was looking for and more furious as Kenta continued.

Kenta: You have the most heart so hopefully spending time with you can help melt BullyKun's heart at least a little. Who knows, someday we may call him CaringKun or something like that.

Etsuko: Fine but he's not sleeping over at my house in between missions! 'At least not without my okay.'

Daiki: I'll put up with it but only because you told me to. 'Time with Etsuko? Maybe I can finally find out what the deal is with her.'

Kenta: Okay, for now Daiki and I are going to watch as you girls spar.

Kenta sat over by the water in oasis and Daiki decided to sit near by as Etsuko and Moriko got in a ready stance.

Kenta: Ready…Begin!

Moriko lunged first and tried to hit Etsuko but she dodged. Etsuko tried for a kick on Moriko blocked. As the spar continued on it went the same way; Etsuko would dodge Moriko's attacks but Moriko preferred to block Etsuko's attack.

Daiki: EtsukoChan's fast.

Kenta: The way MorikoChan moves she has to be. If she tried to block like MorikoChan is she would get thrown off because of the way she centers her weight but MorikoChan isn't fast enough to dodge EtsukoChan so she has no chose but to block. I think we've learned enough. Okay, you two! Stop!"

Etsuko: Huh? Oh!

Etsuko had slid backwards and Moriko was in the middle of a punch at the command forcing Etsuko to do a back flip right into Daiki's lap making both of them blush lightly.

Moriko: Oh, sorry about that.

Daiki recovered from the shock of Etsuko landing in his lap, pushed her off and quickly stood up.

Kenta: EtsukoChan, you will start working on block and MorikoChan you will work on dodging. It well and good that you two have the rhyme of it but you can't stick to it. EtsukoChan, say you have kunai coming at you from all sides, the only way to truly protect yourself is to block using your own kunai or counter with kunai or shuriken. MorikoChan, blocking is good but what is someone comes at you with a jutsu; most jutsu can't be blocked so you'll get hurt unless you can dodge it.

Etsuko: I never really thought of that. I guess I should improve my blocking.

Moriko: Yes, KentaSensei. I'll try harder.

Kenta: Good but now it's starting to get late. What do you all say to dinner; my treat.

Moriko: But you already treated us to lunch twice. I think it's someone else's turn.

Etsuko: I know, how about BullyKun! Treating us will help train his heart.

Kenta: Good idea, EtsukoChan. Come on, then; back to Suna.

Daiki: Hang on! I did not agree to this! Hey!

DFSGJFOJRIFJSIJFIDSFMKSDDJFEOIJKSDIFJRIGJRGFKLRJIOGJFIJROIGJKRGR

Ha ha! Daiki has to buy the team dinner. I've planned the way Kenta was going to train them for so long. I don't really know anything about weight centering I was just trying to think of a reason why Etsuko wouldn't block and weight popped into my head. Oh well, please review.


	9. Chapter 8

This chapter is short but sweet. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired talking about how I don't own Naruto.

SFGJFKSVNSDFJIDSGJKGIRFDSKNGVRGIJSDFKLNGVKFGJRIOGJMFKSGJLS

**Chapter 8: Daiki's Treat**

Daiki watched Etsuko as she ate her fill of the chicken she'd ordered. He himself had ordered just rice and hot tea while Kenta was enjoying some pork and Moriko a salmon steak.

Daiki: 'She eats it so delicately. How can she manage to eat while barely opening her mouth? What? Why am I even thinking about her so much?'

Etsuko: BullyKun!

Daiki: Huh?

He blinked and realized for the first time that Etsuko was looking at him.

Etsuko: Stop watching me it; it's creepy!

Daiki: Just making sure you eat it all. Anyways, you must have been looking at me to know I was looking at you.

Kenta: He has a point, EtsukoChan but you also have a point. Why don't you two stop admiring each other and enjoy your dinner?

Daiki: Y-You're crazy! I could never like a girl like EtsukoChan!

Kenta: Oh really? I could have sworn you were looking at her the same way I used to look at AkemiChan but I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me.

Daiki: 'Wait! KentaSensei used to love AkemiSan! Could I have really been looking at EtsukoChan like that; like I love here? Do I-Do I love her?'

Moriko: I think we lost him.

Kenta: Oh well, I just thought he should know. 'I wonder how this will turn out; it seems the cold hearted BullyKun has a crush and the warm and energetic EtsukoChan.'

Daiki: I don't believe you! EtsukoChan means nothing to me! She's just another member of the team; nothing more!

Etsuko: Calm down and finish your rice.

Moriko: You mean you don't care about what he just said?

Etsuko: If he wants to go on acting like he has a stick up his butt it's none of my business.

They all finished in silence and walked to the hotel Kenta had checked them into.

Kenta: Right, as part of DaikiKun's training, he and EtsukoChan will be sharing a room.

Etsuko: Nani? I'm not sharing a room with him!

Kenta: Relax, it has two beds so you don't have to share.

Daiki glared at Kenta before going to his and Etsuko's room with her close behind.

Etsuko: First dibs on the bathroom!

Daiki: Whatever, just don't take forever.

Daiki quickly clamed the bed closer to the window as Etsuko went to the bathroom. He opened the blinds and looked at the night sly.

Daiki: 'Why of all teams was I put on this one? KentaSensei couldn't have made my training anymore uncomfortable.'

After what felt like an hour but was really about half the time, Etsuko walked out in a silky nightgown.

Etsuko: All yours, BullyKun.

Daiki: Finally, you took…

Daiki's eyes widened when he saw what Etsuko was wearing.

Etsuko: What? You don't expect me to sleep in my clothes, do you?

Daiki: Huh? Oh, of course not.

He quickly went into the bathroom to get ready. Etsuko's eyes followed after him with a strange look in them.

Etsuko: He's acting so strangely. I guess he's not used to being around girls.

Daiki came out not much later and they both went to sleep.

FSKJGNIFJGKFLNVFKLJDSJIGWHATFGFGDGJSPOKFLKGJDOFJPOGROGFRGF

Ack! It's so short! I'm sorry but I promise the next one will be quite long.


	10. Chapter 9

This should turn out well if things go as planned. It consists of four dream sequences repressed in _italics_.

Warning: This is where my fanfic earns the M rating. That's right, lemons! Well, a little but at least I did something!

Disclaimer: Naruto and the following songs are not mine.

DFHKJSNHIUSGDSGSGJUOIRHGOITUDJGIOFDJVGIFJGPRGJKPFGJPFGKJTFJK

**Chapter 9: Dreaming of You**

_Etsuko: Nani? Where am I?_

_Etsuko stumbled through darkness. She heard a rustle from behind her._

_Etsuko: Hello? Who's there!_

_Someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but his left hand covered her mouth while the other was wrapped lightly around her waist._

_No lost words, whisper slowly, to me.  
Still can't find what keeps me here.  
And all this time I've been so hollow, inside,  
(I know your still there)._

_Voice: It's okay, EtsukoChan; it's only me._

_His hand moved slowly down to her chin so she could speak._

_Etsuko: BullyKun! What are you doing? Let go!_

_Daiki: Just relax EtsukoChan, darling._

_Etsuko: D-Darling?_

_Daiki: I've been watching you, EtsukoChan; you're so beautiful the way you gracefully swim in the water._

_Etsuko: 'There's no way! This isn't like Daiki at all!'_

_Watching me,  
Wanting me,  
I can feel you haunt me down.  
Fearing you,  
Loving you,  
I won't let you haunt me down._

_Daiki: Etsuko, how do you feel about me?_

_Etsuko: Where'd this come from?_

_Daiki: EtsukoChan, answer me, please._

_She felt his breath on her neck._

_Etsuko: DaikiKun, this isn't right; we're teammates._

_Haunting you, I can smell you,_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Wanting me,  
Fearing me,  
I can feel you haunt me down.  
Deceiving me,  
Bringing me,  
Watching me!_

_Daiki: I need you; I-I'm in love with you, EtsukoChan._

_His mouth latched on the nip of her neck and he started biting and sucking._

_Etsuko: BullyKun!_

_He stopped, leaving a reddish mark on her neck._

_Daiki: Tell me how you feel about me, EtsukoChan!_

_This time his voice was a lot more demanding._

_Watching me,  
Haunting me,  
I can fear you haunt me down.  
Fearing you,  
Loving you,  
I won't let you haunt me down_

_Etsuko: I just don't know, okay!_

_Daiki: Then I'll help you._

_He spun her around and kissed her deeply. She gasped in shock and his tongued darted on, exploring every inch of her mouth it could reach._

Etsuko jumped awake, her fingers going at once to her lips then her neck. She looked over to see Daiki sound asleep but tossing slightly.

Etsuko: 'A dream. I wonder what he's dreaming about?'

Daiki: Et-EtsukoChan.

Etsuko: Huh?

_Etsuko had Daiki pinned against a tree._

_Daiki: Et-EtsukoChan, what are you doing? This isn't like you at all._

_I got my head, but my head is unraveling  
Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling  
I got my heart but my heart is no good  
And you're the only one that's understood_

_Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

_Etsuko: That whole innocent thing was just an act, DaikiKun. It was so easy to full you all into thinking I was so good and innocent._

_She tied his arms to the tree._

_And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you_

_Daiki: Nani?_

_Etsuko: Relax, DaikiKun; we're going to have some fun._

_She removed his pants and he starting struggling._

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You make me hard, when I'm all soft inside  
I see the truth, when I'm all stupid eyed  
The arrow goes straight through my heart  
Without you everything just falls apart_

_My blood wants to say hello to you  
My feelings want to get inside of you  
My soul is so afraid to realize  
How very little there is left of me_

_Daiki: EtsukoChan, wait!_

_Etsuko: Why? I know you want this._

_Daiki: But-But it isn't right._

_Etsuko: You'll have to do better then that._

_And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you_

_Etsuko tied his legs apart and pulled down his boxers as far as they could go. She licked her lips seductively._

_Daiki: EtsukoChan! Please, no!_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug_

_You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug  
You are the perfect drug, the drug, the perfect drug_

_Etsuko: You can't foul me, DaikiKun; you're already getting hard._

_Etsuko takes him in her mouth and he couldn't hold back a moan as she dipped her tongue into the slip._

_Take me, if you want  
Take me, if you want  
Take me, if you want  
Take me, if you want_

_Daiki: EtsukoChan! S-Stop!_

_She just ignored him, licking and sucking as he grew harder and harder._

_Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
Without you, without you everything falls apart  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

_Daiki: EtsukoChan!_

He bolted up sweating and looked to see Etsuko next to him which made him jump at first then he calmed down and realized it was just a dream.

Etsuko: BullyKun, are you okay? I heard you screaming out my name.

Daiki: I'm fine.

He crawls out of bed and quickly runs to the bathroom.

Etsuko: Strange, I wonder what's gotten into him.

fgnufsigfgnjirufjgnmifjguhgjdnfdgjrsifmsdijreitjuifgfigjgfilgmjkfdjkgiffgyounglustkfjgif

_Moriko: What's the-?_

_Moriko found herself in a beautifully decorated room with Gina sitting next to her and some women bustling around her giggling. She looks and notices one looked like Etsuko only older and in a beautiful aqua blue dress._

_Etsuko: Almost done. You're going to be the most beautiful bride, MorikoSan. Even that mean old YukiChan is going to envy you today._

_Moriko: 'Bride?'_

_She looks down at herself and saw she was wearing a beautiful bride's gown which showed off her shoulders beautifully. Etsuko handed her a bouquet of wild flowers and they all helped her to stand without tearing the dress._

_Etsuko: Come on, KibaKun is waiting._

_Moriko: 'KibaKun? I'm marrying KibaKun!'_

_She walks to the end of the aisle to be greeted by her father who was smiling._

_Etsuko: Take her away, NobuSan._

_Nobu: I believe that's my line to KibaKun. Come on, Moriko; it's time for you to go from Kamo to Inuzuka._

_Moriko grabbed her father's hand and walked down with him, smiling as she and Gina, who had a cute green dress on, came closer to Kiba and Akamaru. Moriko looked into Kiba's eyes; he was in pure awe over how she looked and Akamaru, in a little doggie tuxedo, barked happily at Gina. Shino was standing next to Kiba as the best man and Etsuko next to Moriko as the maid of honor._

_Kiba: You look beautiful._

_Moriko: And you handsome._

_He took her hand and they turned to the man who was marrying them_

_Man: Now, the groom was so kind as to ask me to skip the long speak and get to the vows._

_The crowd chuckled knowing "asked" really meant Kiba had forced him to._

_Man: Now, then the vows._

_Kiba faces Moriko again smiling._

_Kiba: I, Inuzuka Kiba, take you, Kamo Moriko, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

_Man: Now the bride._

_Moriko: I, Kamo Moriko, take you, Inuzuka Kiba, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

_Man: The rings, please._

_They exchanged rings; hers was a beautiful silver one studded with emeralds._

_Man: By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife._

_Kiba kissed her deeply and didn't break until the need for air forced them to. Moriko noticed Kiba's mother was crying out of joy and her own father was holding back tears as Kiba took her onto the floor for their first dance. Moriko wrapped her arms behind Kiba's neck and Kiba put his around her waist._

_Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more than this  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

_The song ended and they were about to kiss again when all of a sudden Moriko found herself starring at a ceiling._

Moriko: What? A dream.

sdfkhivnigojifgmjrifjksldfnmidfdjkfidkjfodskfdfjldfdslmvcifgjkfokgsfduivbnioufjhdifhis

_Moriko: Come on, KentaSensei! Catch me!_

_Kenta was chasing after Moriko though he wasn't quite sure why._

_Kenta: Oh, I will!_

_He pounces her and they end up tumbling to the ground with Kenta in top and Moriko on her back. They both laughed._

_Moriko: KentaSensei?_

_Kenta: Yes?_

_Moriko: Do you like me?_

_Kenta: Nani?_

_This was the last thing he expected._

_Kenta: You're a friend to me, Moriko._

_Moriko: No, I mean like me like me, the way IrukaSan does._

_Kenta: I-MorikoChan. 'What should I tell her?'_

_Moriko: I love you._

_Kenta: MorikoChan!_

_She leaned up and was about to kiss him when-_

Kenta: Whoa!

The looked around his room confused.

Kenta: A dream, just a dream. What the-?

He sighed and went off to the bathroom. The next morning was going to look very strange indeed with a freaked out Etsuko and Daiki, a very cheery Moriko, and a confused Kenta.

GFJISOJKDSLCNIDFKLJDFGMJIFOGJDEKLFNMDKFDJFLDJFKLDJFDKLFJDKF

Ack! Etsuko's dreams seems kind of weird to me. Daiki had a quite a dream, didn't he? I told you I'd do something for the KibaMoriko fans. Kenta's dream is so short and is the only one without a song but I have writer's block and I want to get this out! The wedding vows in Moriko's dream are real vows but it's American style because I was too lazy to research Japanese weddings. The songs in order are as follows:

Haunted-Evanescence

Perfect Drug- Nine Inch Nails

Come What May- Moulin Rouge (I love that movie!)


End file.
